Beneath The Leaves Of A Sicamore Tree
by SonamyEmic
Summary: My first post here! Naruto and Hinata bump into eachother in a meadow. Naruto doesn't understand why she won't look at him. He flips out slightly and the cuteness commences.. Total fluff. Set in Shippuuden. Enjoy and please review!


It was a pleasant day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly, only just visible above the horizon in a near cloudless sky, breathing new light and warmth into the village hidden in leaves. It was not so warm as to cause hot, sticky clothes, but nor was the breeze so chilling as to make you shiver. It was just pleasant. And as Hyuuga Hinata was sitting there, under the lush leaves of the sycamore tree, she felt as though all was at peace. Her curtain of dark blue hair glistened in the sun's rays and fluttered with the wind as a cool breeze made her mouth curve into a small smile. She closed her eyes and thought of her dreams and ambitions. From her love of cooking to her aspiration to become a great ninja. As she lay back on the grass against the great trunk of the tree, her thoughts carried her to the person, that, in the end, they always carried her to.

Naruto.

What would he be doing right now, on such a warm morning? Would he be training? Or simply sleeping in? It was quite early, eight o'clock sharp, as a matter of fact. She had woken up after a few minutes of trying to sleep, decided it was no use, put on her clothes and gone for a morning walk. Coming to the conclusion that sleeping would be the most likely answer to her thoughts, she felt the presence of a ninja nearby. She stood up immediately, listening carefully. Moving her feet into a battle stance, she looked around. She couldn't see the ninja anywhere, but where could he be? Her only blind spot was..

Behind the tree.

Crack.

A twig had snapped, and Hinata had thrown herself at the intruder. The shinobi called out as he was pinned to the ground by the surprise attacker. Hinata realized her mistake as soon as she had made it. The tackling of her opponent did mean that for a few seconds he would be vulnerable, but if she didn't gather her bearings soon, she would be worse off. All she could see of the shinobi was a blur, struggling out of her grasp. She couldn't get a good look at him! Then, suddenly, the inevitable happened. The much stronger male ninja threw her off him, knocking the wind out of her. She landed on the ground a yard away, wheezing, eyes screwed shut in pain. She felt the attacker jump on her, and she was sure she was going to get seriously injured. Or, that is, worse.

Killed.

She opened her eyes ever so slightly, seeing only a vague silhouette of the man towering above her. His fist was raised, ready to strike her down. She screamed. Screamed as hard as she could muster. But what use was it? The village was so far away, no one could possibly hear her. She was going to die. She knew it.

But then, the shinobi lowered his arm. He touched her face with hands that were softer than she had expected. Tears began to form in her eyes. "No!" She screamed, slapping his hand away. She didn't want this. She should just have stayed in bed. "Please, no..!" She pleaded as she looked up at the man, above her, her vision blurred with tears. And then, he spoke.

"H-Hinata-chan..?"

Hinata couldn't believe it. She knew the voice. She knew it oh so very well.

She wiped away her tears and looked up into his face. His expression was a mixture of surprise and worry. Her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, going pink in the face. He was sitting on top of her stomach, legs on either side of her. Hinata had jumped on him so suddenly, he had reacted immediately, getting loose from her grip and jumping her in this strange... Position. He blushed as he got off her, wondering what Ero-sennin would be saying if he saw them. Probably something along the lines of: "Nice, Naruto! Now, go in for the kill!3" He shook the thought from his mind and hurriedly turned towards the girl.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?! I'm- I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were the one who.. I didn't know it was.. I'm so sorry!" He blurted out, kneeling beside her, still embarrassed. "N-no, It's my fault, I thought you were an enemy shinobi.. S-so, I.. I am very s-sorry for the inconvenience…" She was getting redder and redder by the minute, avoiding Naruto's eyes. Naruto couldn't help but smile in his mind. She was always so shy and selfless.

"No, you shouldn't be! You were just protecting yourself, I acted out! I should have seen it was you! I..!"

"B-But, I was the one who attacked you, you only d-defended yourself.."

"No I.. I should have..!"

"Gomen, N-Naruto-kun, next time I will be more c-careful."

Naruto sighed. "It's me who's sorry, Hinata-chan. Here, I'll help you up."

_N-Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun is so close to me!_ The Hyuuga thought, as the boy with whiskers softly picked her up, his soft hair brushing her cheek and chest. He began carrying he bridal side toward the tree in the middle of the meadow, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Hinata turned so pink she was sure she would faint. But, funnily enough, she didn't. Something was stopping her.

Arriving at the tree, Naruto gently set Hinata down, letting her lean against it for support. Although Hinata kept saying she was fine, Naruto was still worried. She was a fragile girl, and having a fully grown ninja throw himself on top of you would hurt anyone. He examined her, seeing if she had fractured or sprained anything. Her soft, violet jacket was dirty, her pants torn. Naruto felt ashamed, this was all his fault! Suddenly, Hinata spoke. He looked up at her questioningly.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.. I'm fine, really.. Please, d-don't go to so much t-trouble.." She said, looking at her feet. Naruto had noticed that she always did that, when he was around. He wondered why. They were friends, weren't they? Why was it that she never looked him in the eye? Shouldn't friends look at each other? Was she angry that he had gone away for two years to train? He couldn't really blame her.. He looked at her again. She was still staring blankly at the ground, hoping to sink into it.

"I-I should probably go. I don't want to c-cause you anymore t-trouble.." God, she felt so stupid. She had attacked Naruto out of the blue, and on top of that, she had cried in front of him. He must think she was such a helpless little girl. She wouldn't dare look at him. She was afraid of what she would see: A Naruto looking down at her, a helpless little girl. Looking at her as if she couldn't ever take care of herself. A burden. Why would he want to see her big, empty eyes anyway? She hated them, they were soulless eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever. But then, however, he spoke, making her jump:

"Hinata, don't talk like that! You're not a burden, you're a friend! Now, let's get that dirty jacket off you, datteba-"

He stopped. His mouth dropped. His face turned red. He just stared. Hinata always wore such a large, heavy jacket, that he had never given much thought as to what could have been underneath. It had never occurred to him that she would have such nice-  
AAHHH! He slapped himself mentally. He was not that kind of guy! He was not going to become an all new Ero-sennin! No way! But he couldn't stop himself from looking. His manly urges were calling out to him from a deep slumber. It was only now that he noticed how.. Wow Hinata looked. Her long, shimmering hair blown by the wind, her thinness complementing her beautiful curves. Her posture was always perfect: like a princess, never slouching even slightly. She was so cute, and he had never noticed before. And her eyes.. He couldn't see her eyes..

_Damn, was this hormones?_

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.. What are you looking at?" The beautiful girl asked him, blushing. It wasn't like Naruto to suddenly just stop and stare at her. It was kind of weird, making her wonder if everything was ok. He had just suddenly shut down, his mouth hanging wide open. " I-is everything ok? You look a bit r-red.."

It seemed to help as Naruto snapped out of it, shaking his head around. He grinned apologetically.  
"Ah! Yes, yes I'm fine! Don't worry, dattebayo!" He said, fully removing her jacket and laying it in the grass next to them. "Sorry, I just kinda.. Zoned out. Let's sit down."

Hinata did as she was told, kneeling down onto her knees, sitting towards the sun. It was glowing orange, painting the meadow in a deep crimson glow. The breeze blew through her hair, as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It was a wonderful feeling.

Wow, she looked beautiful.

But, he still couldn't see her eyes.

It was quiet between them. Naruto kept trying to make conversation, but it being Hinata, she was unable to think of very much to answer him. She was blushing, looking away from him the whole time. It made him sadder and sadder. Did Hinata not want to be his friend? Could it be she had heard of what was inside him, and become frightened? His stomach tightened at the thought.

"So, how have you been the last week?" Naruto asked quietly, trying to get a conversation going.  
"A-Ano.. I've been f-fine.." She replied anxiously. She very much hoped that she didn't have to talk very much: She would only make a fool out of herself. And it was beginning to get colder. She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to warm up. She knew her jacket was too dirty to wear, but what else was there? She reached for the fabric lying next to Naruto in the grass. But suddenly, she felt a sudden surge of warmth enter her.

Baka. How could he have forgotten that Hinata might become cold? She had probably been freezing for minutes before she had reached for the jacket. He quickly swung his own jacket around her shoulders, wrapping her up warmly. "A-Arigato, Naruto-kun.." She said. Naruto blushed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Neh, no problem, Hinata-chan."

She reddened immensely. Naruto was holding her! She looked up at him. He was grinning widely at her, only a slight redness in his cheeks. He looked at her with beautiful deep, sea blue eyes. She turned away, calming herself down._ Don't faint now, Hinata, don't faint!_ They sat there in silence, Hinata all the while looking away from Naruto, avoiding his eyes.

Then, a cold, almost cracking voice broke the silence. She looked around for the person it belonged to, but to her surprise and dismay, it was Naruto himself.

_"Neh, Hinata. Why will you never look at me?"_

She froze, eyes going wide. She had never heard Naruto speak like this before. His voice felt like ice cold steel, breaking her heart. He sounded dead, sadness cracking his voice as he spoke the words. She sat there in silence, not know what she could say.

"Neh, Hinata?! Why will you never look me in the eye?!" The boy yelled. She gasped. Before she knew what was happening, Hinata's hands were swept into his, his strong muscles pulling her towards him.

"Hinata, are you going to leave like everyone else?! I thought you cared about me! I thought.. I thought we were friends! I thought you would never leave me! Neh, Hinata?! Are you afraid of me now?! NEH, HINATA?! LOOK AT ME!"

She was forced to look at him. It felt like a stab to her heart when she saw him.

His eyes were hidden and dark, red and beastly. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Naruto's usual cheeky grin had been replaced by clenched teeth. It broke her heart to see him like this. He tightened his grip on her wrist, hurting her. She inhaled sharply as the circulation to her hands was cut off. She was frightened. Very frightened.

Suddenly, Naruto let go of her, standing up abruptly. "Nevermind, Hinata." He said, almost whispering in the same frighteningly cold voice as before. "I am sorry if I did anything to make you hate me. I'll be going now."

"No! Please, Naruto-kun! I'm sorry!"

In the blink of an eye, Hinata threw herself at the young man walking away from her. She was afraid of him, but loved him more than anything. She was afraid of doing it, but she knew she had to. And before her mind could catch up to what her heart was doing, words began to clumsily spill out of her mouth.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry! I want to look at you.. I want to walk with you.. I want to talk to you.. It's just so hard... I'm afraid.. I'm afraid that if I do all of those things.. I'm afraid that if I do all those things, you'll think I'm an idiot, Naruto-kun! I'm afraid that I'll.. That I'll mess up! I feel like I'm a burden to you.. I'm sorry.. Naruto-kun..."

She stood there, hugging him, not caring if he would hug back or punch her. She just wanted him to know. She just wanted him to know that she cared about him, more than anything in the world. She wanted him to know that she would never abandon him, or leave him alone. _Ever._ Even if he could never return her selfish feelings. She just wanted him to know how she felt. How she had always felt. She knew she sounded stupid- she didn't know how to bring about her words. She thought carefully, and then, just let her feelings go.

"I was always crying, giving up before I even tried.. I was a burden to everyone.. I made the wrong turns, so many times.. I felt so stupid, so worthless.. But you.." She swallowed, summing up all her bravery.

"But you showed me the right path! You showed me that there is light, in the darkest places! Your smile saved me, Naruto-kun! I was always watching you, always chaing you. I wanted to catch up. I wanted to walk beside you. I wanted to be beside you.. Always.."

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. This girl, the girl that he had always known as uncertain, that shy, timid girl was hugging him with all her might. Pleading with him not to leave her. Everyone had always left him behind. He had always been alone. But, even now, this girl stood by him. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his back, her warm breath. He could smell her lovely hair: like lavender and green tea. She was apologizing to him; but not like others had done in the past; A quick 'I'm sorry' for upsetting him and staying that he shouldn't go. She wasn't pleading with him not to go; She was pleading with him to _stay._ He could hear her words echoing in his mind.

_"That is why.. That is why, I will never leave you, Naruto-kun! I will always be here! Even if.. Even if I can't be by your side.. Because I.. I.. I-!"_

She couldn't say it.

She just couldn't.

_"Because,"_ She said quietly. _"I am Naruto-kun's friend."_

She had done all she could do.

In a heartbeat Naruto turned around. He was overwhelmed by so many different feelings. Suddenly, everything about Hinata made him want to do this. Her voice, her shape, her smell. Her hair, her clothes, everything. Her eyes- the eyes he could now see, brimming with tears. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Some people would look at them and say they were empty: soulless. But to him they held everything. Happines, joy, sadness, bravery and.. Love. He grabbed her, letting go of the urge he had had the whole time.

He kissed her.

Hinata gasped._ Naruto was.. He was..._

As soon as it had happened, Naruto drew back. He looked just as surprised as she was at what he had done. His eyes where back to their normal blue and wide with the shock, his cheeks positively red with embarassment. He jumped backward, tripping and falling onto the ground with a soft _thud_. He frantically waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head apologetically. "H-Hinata! I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! Please, forgive me of doing something so improper! I'm not a pervert, dattebayo! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! Gaahh!" He bowed his head in apology, punishing himself internally for doing something like that. If Hinata hadn't hated him before, would she now? They stood in silence, Naruto not daring to look up.

"A-ano.. I.." Hinata began hesitantly. Naruto looked up at her. She was fumbling with her fingers, eyes flickering nervously from one side to the other. Her next sentence was so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

_"Ano.. I.. I sort of.. I sort of liked it..."_

"Eh?"Naruto said, propping himself up. Could he possibly have misheard her?

"A-Ano! I mean, I-I.. It's n-not like it's... I didn't m-m-mind."

Naruto's mouth formed into a sly grin. He stood up, pulling Hinata closer to himself. She turned pink, looking up into his big, blue eyes.

"Heh, so, Hinata.. You said that you would never leave me, right?"

"H-Hai.."

"No matter what happened, right?"

"Hai.."

"So, does that mean, if I kissed you again.." He pulled her closer, his hair brushing her red hot cheeks. He finished his sentence, lowering his voice to a whisper.

_"You wouldn't mind?"_ He said, whispering it softly into her ear.

It was all too much. She could feel herself slipping away allready. She fell backwards onto the grass, losing consiousness before she hit the ground.

"Ehh?! Hinata?! G-Gomen! Hinata, wake up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was going to fast wasn't I? Hinata, wake up! Neji will kill me! _HINATAAAAAAAAA!_"


End file.
